pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brother, Meet Sister
Part 1 It was your typical, hot summer day for stepbrothers, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Yep, nothing exciting going on. At all........ Until a surprise visitor came... Candace Flynn, Phineas and Ferb's 15 year-old sister was watching TV with her best friend, Stacy in the living room until the doorbell rang. Lawrence and Linda were too busy to get it, so Candace got up to get it. When she opened the door, a girl with long, golden hair and gray eyes stood outside the door. "Hello", said Candace. "Hi. Is Lawrence Fletcher here?" the girl asked. Candace heard some British accent in her voice. "Uh, sure... Dad!" Candace yelled. "What is it, Candace?" Lawrence yelled back from the garage. "Come here for a sec!" the teenager said. Lawrence eventually came to the front door to stand beside his stepdaughter. "Yes, Candace- oh, hello", he said to the girl. The young girl didn't say anything, instead just showed him a picture of him, his first wife, the girl, and Ferb. Lawrence stared wide-eyed at the picture for a moment, then looked back to the girl. "Lana?" he finally said in a quiet voice. "Yes... it's me", the girl said then they both hugged. Candace was very confused now. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait a minute here!" Candace said. "Who is ''she exactly?" Lana looked confused now. She thought Candace knew who she was. Then Lawrence explained, "Candace, this is my daughter, Lana... Ferb's sister". Part 2 "What?!" Candace yelled. "How come I never knew this?! Does Ferb even know?!" she asked. Lawrence sighed, "No... but I was planning to tell him sooner or later", he explained. "Where has she been all these years?" Candace continued. "Living in England with her mother, my first wife", he answered. "Her mother and I divorced a couple years after the kids were born, and we settled on an agreement to keep 1 of each of them. Every few years, we would send pictures to each other to keep track of what they look like. And apparently, ''somebody ''found out a little too soon..." he said, looking at Lana. She just kept smiling. "Aren't you going to show me around?" Lana asked. "Oh, of course! I just... don't know how to explain it to.... you-know-who...", he worried, "I'll be right back!" he said, then hurried to the backyard. It was just Candace and Lana for a while. During those 3 minutes, Candace already knew 1 thing about the golden-haired girl: she had the personality of her brother. "So what's Ferb like?" Lana finally managed to ask. Candace was startled by her sudden question. "Well, um.. he's.... quiet, and....smart, and...", she thought for a moment, "an annoying pain....", she said through gritted teeth. "What was that?" Lana asked confused. "Nothing, nothing- oh, look! Here comes Dad", she changed the subject. Lawrence came back and lead Lana inside. "Well, this is the living room, that's the kitchen, the dining room, upstairs is Candace's room and Phineas and- oh, I'm sorry, you don't know who Phineas is yet", he apologized. Lana shook her head "no". "Phineas is my stepson and your..... stepbrother, I guess", he said. As if on cue, Phineas came inside through the back door. He was going to say something until he noticed Lana. "Who's that?" he asked. They all looked at each other for a moment before Lana spoke up, "My name is Lana. I'm your stepsister", she said. Phineas stared for a moment before finally asking, "Does that mean she's Ferb's sister?" Everyone hesitantly shook their heads "yes". Phineas started grinning, then it grew bigger and bigger until he said "This is gonna be so great", and started running back outside. "No! Not yet!" Lawrence called. "I'll get him!" Candace replied and grabbed Phineas before he could open the door. "Agh! I have to tell!" he screamed. "No, you can't yet!" Candace yelled back. "I have to tell!" "No!" They kept arguing, kicking, and screaming for a while until Candace agreed to let him go if he would stay. "Well, if I can't tell him, then you all should", he said. Lana sighed before saying, "I guess that has to be me", and went to the backyard. Nobody stopped her. Part 3 Lana went straight to the big tree that Phineas and Ferb always sit under. Ferb was reading a book, but eventually noticed her. "Hi", she said in a quiet voice. "... Um, hi?" Ferb said, looking confused. Lana took a deep breath before giving him the picture she gave Lawrence. He studied the picture for a little while, taking glances at Lana, then looking back at the picture. He honestly didn't know who she was, even in the picture. "Turn it to the back", she instructed him. He turned the picture over to see "Ferb and Lana- 2001" written in pen. "I don't understand..." he whispered. "It means I'm your sister. I'm Lana", she whispered back. His mouth dropped open wide. Lana started explaining, "Back when we were young, Mum and Dad divorced, but they were allowed to keep us. Mum chose me and Dad chose you. You moved to America shortly after that and I stayed in England. Mum and Dad would send pictures of us to each other every few years. I just recently found this out and got permission to stay with you for a few months". He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Part of him didn't want to believe it, yet the other part was too stunned. He had lived his whole life believing he was an only child until he got step-siblings. It never came to him that he had a sister. Without giving it another thought, he stood up and hugged his sister. Lana was perfectly fine with it, and hugged him back. They both went inside and went straight to Lawrence. Ferb looked a little angry and simply asked, "Why?" Lawrence sighed and said, "I was going to tell you soon-" "Not soon enough", Ferb finished, and went upstairs with Lana following him. Lawrence sat there on the couch wondering what to do until he noticed a letter next to him. It was from his first wife. He opened it and read the letter. They all knew Lana would be staying in America with them for a few months, but what they didn't know... was that she and Ferb would be going back to England for a few months, too. What's worse... is that this would be a regular thing... Part 4 Lawrence fell to pieces. Now that Ferb just found out he has a sister ''and ''she would be staying for a few months, how was he supposed to tell him ''this? Meanwhile upstairs, Ferb showed Lana pretty much everything. Phineas showed her the stuff that they build over the summer. Not only was she impressed, but she was also convinced that she could help them with upcoming projects. Candace, on the other hand, was busy talking to Stacy and Jeremy on 3-way call about all this. Lawrence figured he should ask Candace about this. She got off the phone and read the letter. Her mouth hung open. "What?!" she exclaimed. "I know...", Lawrence sighed. "What should I tell him?" "Maybe I could?" Candace suggested. "Could you? It would make my job easier", Lawrence said. "Ok, I'll do it. Hand me the letter", she agreed. She took a deep breath and went up to her stepbrother and stepsister. "Ferb, there's something you should read", she said, handing him the letter. He took the letter and started reading it. His eyes grew wide in dismay. Then he showed Lana the letter. She, too, was surprised. She passed the letter on to Phineas. He read it and his mouth hung wide open. "What?!" he exclaimed. "That's what I ''said, too!" said Candace. "But he ''can't ''go back to England! He just can't!" Phineas complained. "Apparently, he does", Candace explained. Ferb and Lana said nothing. Just stared at each other. Neither 1 of them expected this to happen. Part 5 "But I don't see how this has to be a regular thing", Lawrence argued. He called his wife in England, how they got that long of a long-distance phone call, I do not know. He called her to talk to her about Ferb and Lana going to England and coming back to America every few months. "Yes, Lawrence. You know how badly I want to see my son. It's been too long!" she said. Lawrence sighed, "Alright... It's only fair." "Good. Now remember, they come back in 1 month", she reminded him. Then she hung up. "1 month.... that's far too early....", Lawrence fretted. Part 6 "So let's go over this again", Isabella said. Phineas invited all of their friends to tell them what was happening. "Ferb just discovered that he has a sister and she came from England and their mother wants them to come back to England for a few months and then they'll come back and this will be a regular thing?" "Yeah, pretty much", Phineas answered. "Wow... So when do they leave?" Isabella asked. "In about a week", Phineas said solemnly. "We will all miss you", Baljeet said. "He's right we all will. Right, Buford?" Isabella nudged him. "Huh? Oh, yeah...", Buford said. "Thanks, guys", Ferb and Lana said. For the next 6 days, Ferb and Lana have said their goodbyes, packed their things, and were ready for their long flight back to England. On Saturday morning, the Flynn-Fletchers, and Perry, drove to the airport. Nobody spoke. Part 7 Ferb and Lana were going on the plane alone since their mother would be there waiting anyway. It was Ferb's last chance to say good-bye to Phineas. Phineas didn't make any eye-contact. He just stared at the ground, his shoulders slumped down. That's what he does when he's sad. Ferb breathed a heavy sigh and hugged his stepbrother. "I'll miss you, Phineas", he whispered. Phineas didn't say anything as he left, but as he watched the plane fly away, he whispered, "I'll miss you, too." Ferb didn't exactly know if he should feel excited or depressed. So, he chose both, even if they are opposites. After a few hours on the plane, he decided to ask Lana what their mother was like. "Well, she has blond hair with green highlights, natural. She's quiet, like us, smart.. Basically, I'm her clone", she said. "Ah, I see", he responded, and looked out the window the rest of the way. Once the plane landed, they got their luggage and waited. And waited, and waited... till finally Lana saw a familiar woman. "Mum!" she yelled and ran up to her. Ferb followed, carrying the luggage. "Yes, thank you for helping", he muttered to himself. He came just after Lana and his mother were done hugging. His mother looked at him for what seemed forever, her mouth hanging wide open, eventually turning into a big smile. "Oh, Frank! It's been so long and you've grown so much!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Behind them, Lana snickered at his real name. Ferb saw and mouthed the words "I'll get you." After they were done, he was starting to think that she didn't know about his other name. Just to be sure, he'd wait for a while and see what she says then. "Come on, let's get home", she said and they left to go to Thames, England. Go Britain! Part 8 Car ride wasn't that long actually. Took maybe, 12 minutes. Lana explained to Ferb that after he and Lawrence went to America, Lana and their mother took over the house. It was 2 stories, had a fenced-in backyard, and a tree. Pretty much the same as the Flynn's house. "Well, we're here," their mother said. Inside were dozens of pictures hanging on the walls. Going up the stairs were 2 picture frames. 1 had Lana when she was first born, then when she was 1, 2, 3, 4, etc. all the way up to 9- soon to be continued. The other picture frame was the same, but with Ferb- all the way up to 10- soon to be continued. '*Author's Note* '''That's what my grandparents did to my mom and her brother. Pretty neat if you ask me. "Does any of it seem familiar, Frank?" their mother asked. Ferb sighed, aggravated. It was now or never. "Look. It's not that I don't like my name, it's just Dad and I came up with a better name," he told her. "Oh, well, what is it?" she asked. Before he could answer, Lana yelled from outside, "Mum! Ferb! Are you gonna help me with these bags or what?!" Their mother looked back at Ferb with a confused look. "Ferb?" she quoted. "Yes," he answered. "Well, alright then. I think Lawrence said that in one of his letters," she stated. Lana came through the front door, buried in bags. "Oh, don't worry about me! It's not like I ''need ''feeling in back!" she said sarcastically. "Don't worry, Lana. I'll get that stuff. In the mean time, you two must be tired from the long plane trip. And it's nearly... 11:45. Sweetie, you can show uh.. Ferb his room, ok?" their mom said. "Yeah, ok," Lana said before going up the stairs, Ferb following her. Lana lead Ferb up the stairs. Part 9 *BEEP BEEP BEEP* Lana's alarm clock went off. It was 9:00 A.M. She stretched her arms up high and let out a big yawn. She rose out of her purple bed and walked out of her room. She walked down the hall to see her mother still sleeping. "As usual," Lana muttered to herself. She walked back towards her room and looked in the room next to it. Ferb was still sleeping. "How did I used to get him up again...?" she asked herself. Then it came to her. She ran into her room and picked up her light blue pillow. She snuck into Ferb's room and started hitting him with her pillow. "Wake up!" she yelled. He instantly woke up on the first hit. "Ah! Hey! Stop! Pain! Enough!" he protested. He finally snapped and started hitting her with his pillow. "Pillow fight!" they both shouted and started hitting each other. This fight made it's way down to the living room. At this point, their mother woke up to see what was going on. She stumbled into the living room where a pillow was flung at her. Ferb and Lana's eyes grew wide and their mouths hung open. "Ok, who's pillow?" their mother demanded, holding up the pillow. Lana glanced over at Ferb, who was pillowless. "He did it!" Lana said quickly and ran away. Ferb stared at where she disappeared to in disbelief. "Yeah, thank you!" he called to her sarcastically. He then turned his attention back to their mother. She didn't look too happy. "Um, I'll just be going now..." "Not so fast." "Dang it." He turned back around to her. She sternly gave the pillow to him. "Right...," he said softly. "Is it safe to come in yet?" Lana asked hopefully. Their mother looked at her the same way she looked at Ferb: mad. "I'll take that as a no," Lana said and went back to her hiding place. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages